Posessed
by hellyx x
Summary: Harry thinks he is going mad...everyone keeps saying that he has attacked Professore Trelawney, and suddenly Ron and Dumbledore can't stand him! What's happening to Harry's life? At the same time, Harry and Hermione are involved in a serious relationship,
1. Default Chapter

Hermione scribbled furiously on her parchment, her quill going _scratch, scratch_. Snape was slowly gliding round the benches, staring at people's notes. Hermione stopped, just as Snape paused to read Harry's work. He smirked.

"Tut, tut, Mr Potter. What did I ask you to write down?" he asked, coolly. Harry stared into Snape's cold eyes.

"You asked us to write down the ingredients of a complex tongue binding potion," he replied, never taking his eyes out of focus. Snape nodded, the stupid smirk still on his face.

"Correct, so why have you written down the a single hair from the tail of a female ostrich and a claw from a phoenix, when combined, will make the water produce a foul smell, and make anyone unprotected erupt in boils?" he asked, his voice clear, and stony. Hermione shook her head; it was such a simple potion to memorise. Ron was trying not to collapse in laughter, while all the Slytherins already were.

"I-I thought that that's what it was," said Harry, stoutly, frowning at Snape.

"Well it isn't who can tell the correct ingredients? My bet is that Neville doesn't even know what we are doing." He said, the Slytherins roared with laughter, and Snape let a triumphant smile play around on his oily face. Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"What is it now Miss Granger?" Snape snapped irritably.

"I wanted to tell you that the correct ingredients of a complex tongue binding potion were: two strands of weed from the lake, forty grams of a unicorn tongue, a claw from the tall headed phoenix…" she listed knowingly, but Snape cut her off.

"If you think you are so smart, then why don't you tell me the correct uses of this?"

"According to One Hundred Magical Potions and Their Properties, the tongue binding potion is only to be used when the owner of this potion is going to create…" Snape cut her off again.

"So, is Mr Potter your best friend?" asked Snape, his greasy hair half glowing in the dim light. Hermione nodded, in a confused way.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it! Usually you would jump at the chance to help out your friends. You wouldn't want Mr Popularity to fail his exams now would you?" he continued.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't see the relevance to a tongue binding potion," snapped Hermione icily. The class stared up. Snape smirked triumphantly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for back chatting to a teacher Miss Granger," he said smoothly.

Hermione waked with Ron in the direction of the great hall. Ron was holding his hand to his mouth, trying to hide a boil from view. It was an ugly boil, about three times the size of a normal boil and erupting in regular explosions of gooey puss.

"That git," he spat, using his spare fist to hit at the wall. Hermione shook her head.

"You shouldn't have shouted at him you know," Hermione said bossily, "you know what he's like!"

"And that's the thanks I get for sticking up for you," Ron muttered darkly.

"I didn't _ask_ for your help Ronald, of course Snape was wrong to put that spell on you, he used the most powerful version. I can't remember what the counter curse was though," she mumbled thoughtfully. Harry looked at Hermione.

"What spell did he use then?" he asked.

"Oh, it is the Blowing Boils hex," she said, still in deep thought. Harry grinned.

"I can't believe you don't know what to do," he laughed. Hermione frowned.

"There's no need to be like that, I can't just remember _everything_ off the top of my head you know," she complained, frowning. Harry shook his head.

"Come on Hermione, who are the people who know all about disgusting hexes and curses, create them AND know the counter curses?" he asked, still grinning.

"_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," _Hermione and Ron whispered simultaneously. Harry laughed.

"If you think I'm going to those two gits, then I am telling you, you're wrong mate," Ron said.

"Fine, leave your head looking like a giant puffed up beach ball then," he said, ducking just in time for Ron's clenched fist to swipe in the direction of his head.

After a satisfying lunch of Shepherds Pie, Hermione set off for her Ancient Runes lesson, while Harry and Ron scurried up the familiar staircase for the Divination room. Ron ran to the back of the room where he slumped down on a squashy bean bag. Harry sat next to him, swinging his bag over the low table and onto the floor. They sat playing games with wax swords for the next few minutes, until they realised how unusual things were.

"Where's old Trelawny then?" Ron asked. Lavender Brown, who was at the next table nodded worriedly.

"She never takes this long to appear out of the shadows," she said poetically, though her voice was trembling. Harry shrugged.

"Never mind, maybe I will die next week then," he said, Ron and him burst into fits of laughter.

For another ten minutes nobody appeared, until with a swoosh the door burst open, and in its wake was none other than…Albus Dumbledore. There were a lot of excited whispers flowing round the room, until Dumbledore hushed them, raising the palm of his hand.

"Silence, please," he said, in his normal calming voice. The class fell silent immediately.

"Now, I expect that you are all wondering where your teacher is. Unfortunately, Professor Trelawny has been having some troubles over the summer holidays, and has been forced to relocate. Therefore, I am best suited for the job as I have had some decent experience. Now, I might not be as skilled or talented as Professor Trelawny, but I will of course, do my best. Now, would somebody please do the generosity of telling me where they were planning to continue this year?" he asked. The class, though in shock, slowly raised a few hands.

"Ah, yes, Miss Brown?" he said. Lavender put down her hand.

"We were going to start on superstition, Professor," she said.

"Superstition can be a very dangerous thing," he started; Ron stared transfixed, as though he were an eager boy waiting for a lollypop, "many people have died through superstition. Of course, not believing in superstition is superstition in itself. You may have heard many muggle tales about how some think cats have nine lives, or that walking under a ladder is bad luck. But wizard superstition is a very different matter. How many of you think that werewolves are bad, or unlucky?" he asked. Nearly everyone raised their hands. He nodded. "Yes, that was expected. But why do you think that? Because books are always casting them as evil omens of death? Because they look scary? The fact is, it is said that if you come face to face with a werewolf on the full moon on Halloween, and its fur its black, not brown, you will have ten years of good luck," he said slowly. Ron gasped, along with Neville, Justin and Lavender. Harry sighed. Divination, even now with the best Headmaster ever, was a bore. He simply didn't care about palmistry, and what would happen in the future. He most certainly didn't care about superstition. As Dumbledore went on and on, Harry sat, slumped in his bean bag, waiting for the bell to free them.

They walked out of the classroom in a much better mood than they had been in when they had entered.

"That was the best Divination lesson I have ever had!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess. It's care of magical creatures next isn't it?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, but carried on as if he would forget the lesson entirely if he didn't spill out his views now.

"The way Dumbledore made it interesting…God that man has a gift! Mate, do you know I actually wish we had double Divination that was incredible!" Ron gabbled, several other people around them were saying the same things. Apart from Lavender and Parvati, who flounced off, feeling as though poor Professor Trelawny had been betrayed. Harry suddenly noticed how light he was feeling.

"Oh, I've left my bag in the Divination room! Oy, Ron, I'll meet you at Hagrid's hut!" he called, as Ron disappeared into the thick swarm of people.

He made his way to the Divination room, and was about to walk in when he heard voices. He paused.

"Sybil, calm down. The child is gone," he heard Dumbledore say.

"Th-the child cursed me, oh!" cried Professor Trelawny. Harry pressed his ear closer to the door, interested at who the child could be.

"I know, Sybil. I will keep a close eye on him, I promise!" he swore. Harry was intrigued. He now knew it was a boy as well!

"I came out of my classroom, and he was there, with his wood, and the s-scar," she sobbed. Harry jumped in alarm. He had a scar.

"Sybil, nothing will happen to you. Harry Potter will now be safely in his next class, you need to relax," Dumbledore said comfortingly. Harry's knees went like jelly. He couldn't believe it. They were talking about him.


	2. Mysterious

He took a step backwards, his heart failing him. With all the strength he could muster, he knocked firmly on the door and stepped inside. Professor Trelawny gasped, turned a milky white and hid behind a pink veil that was hanging off the ceiling. Dumbledore smiled warmly at him.

"Harry! As nice as it is to see you, I must protest. Surely you need to be in your lesson?" he asked calmly. Harry was dumbfounded, he had overheard a conversation about him ATTACKING a teacher, and Dumbledore was acting like he hadn't a care in the world.

"My bag," Harry mumbled vaguely, gesturing to his seat. Dumbledore nodded, and with a flick of his wand, it zoomed across the room, hit Harry in the chest and knocked him backwards. He sat up, wheezing and grabbed the bag.

"I must apologise, I must have used a bit too much power there, my old age," Dumbledore said. Harry tried to laugh, but it came out as a high pitched squeak.

"Off you go then, I need to speak to someone," Dumbledore pushed him out of the room and shut the door with a click.

Hagrid smiled at Harry as he wandered towards the hut, though his smile seemed wary. Hermione waved, and beckoned Harry over. He walked. Slowly.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked, nudging him I the ribs.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered, Hermione looked concerned.

"Is it bad?" she whispered back, Harry nodded. Three shadows came up behind them. Harry peered round his shoulder and groaned. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood there, Malfoy smirking stupidly, his slick blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Well if it isn't Potty and the Weasel, and the little Mudblood as well!" he crowed, in mock delight. Ron scowled.

"Push off Malfoy," he warned, "or else,"

"Or else what? Will you pop your boil on me?" he smirked. Ron glared, and self consciously covered the boil with his hand.

"Go away Malfoy," Harry said tiredly.

"Ahhh am I making Potter upset?" he drawled, flicking Harry on the chin. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed. Both Harry and Ron launched themselves on Malfoy at the same time, despite shrill pleas from Hermione. Harry tightened his fist and whacked Malfoy in his mouth, and Ron was attempting (and failing) a Bat Bogey Hex. Hermione wrenched Harry off Malfoy, and despite a split lip, Malfoy was still smirking.

"I'd leave him if I were you Mudblood, he seems to be attacking everyone at the moment," Harry's heart missed a beat, "he might attack you next." The trio sauntered off, leaving Ron cursing, Harry hardly breathing, and Hermione asking high pitched questions.

"Harry? Harry? Harry, what does he mean '_He seems to be attacking everyone at the moment'_? What's been going on? Is this what you were going to tell us about? Harry? You really shouldn't have hit him; you know he was provoking you…but why? Stupid question really, he is always trying to provoke you! Oh but Harry, what's going on?" she finished dramatically. Harry shook his head, and rubbed his scar, as if for help.

Hagrid hurried over, hastily handed Hermione a Sloughworm and rushed to another group.

"Malfoy knows something,"

Harry slumped down on a chair by the fire, and Hermione and Ron tentatively sat next to him

"Harry, mate, what does Malfoy know?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded in agreement with the question.

"I, I don't know," Harry muttered.

"You must have some idea," Hermione urged bossily, her frizzy hair standing on end.

"Well, from what he was saying, it has something to do with Professor Trelawny," he muttered vaguely. Hermione frowned.

"Professor Trelawny? But, what has she got to do with it?" she demanded.

"And Dumbledore," Harry continued. Ron rubbed his forehead.

"Dumbledore would tell you if it was anything to do with V-V-_Voldermort_ wouldn't he?" he asked anxiously. Harry nodded.

"Of course he would, he always has," he said. It was true, over the past five years, Dumbledore had always told the school, or Harry about Voldermort. It couldn't have anything to do with him!

"Harry! PLEASE tell us what's going on!" Hermione urged desperately, her hands clasped, so that her nails dug into her skin. Reluctantly, Harry told Ron and Hermione about the conversation he had overheard. Hermione gasped, and Ron widened his eyes.

"What? What are you doing that for?" he asked Hermione, who was nervously jiggling on her chair.

"Harry, do you think…well, do you think that maybe you did attack her?" she whispered. Harry shook his head immediately.

"Of course not!" he half shouted, glancing at Ron for agreement.

"Mate, if Dumbledore knows about it…well…he wouldn't lie would he?" he said. Harry opened his mouth to retaliate, but found he had no answer.

"As much as I hate saying this Harry, Ron's right!" Hermione said, her eyes were warily fixed on Harry.

"Yeah, but, I wouldn't attack old Trelawney, even if she is an old bat!" he joked. No one laughed. Hermione stared at him, through her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry, this is serious," she said hoarsely. Harry's temper was rising.

"Well thanks a bunch Hermione! I came to you two for support, and all you're doing is making me miserable! Do you think I don't _know _this is serious? Do you think I'm that stupid?" he shouted, Hermione flounced back in alarm.

"There's no need to bit my head off," she mumbled.

"Mate, try and calm down, we're trying to help!" Ron said, trembling. Harry's face flushed red, he felt like an erupting volcano.

"I don't _need_ your help! This isn't like other times when we could look a name up in a book and our answer would be there! This isn't like other times when we had Dumbledore to go to! Dumbledore was my only hope then, him and Sirius. What am I supposed to do now?" he demanded, his voice shaking at the memory of his dead godfather. Hermione reached out to pat Harry on his shoulder, but he turned away.

"Harry, you can come to _us_," she said, meaningfully.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Harry spat, "I don't want to go to you! You can't help me this time! No one can!" he yelled. There was a short silence, and Hermione's arm stayed, hovering in the air. Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry, don't you think you're over reacting? I mean, it was one conversation, there has to be some kind of mistake!" he urged, trying to make Harry see sense.

"A mistake? You think this is a bloody MISTAKE? Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes Ron; he is the most powerful wizard in the world! How could he make MISTAKES?" Ron flinched. He muttered something about 'suggestion' and 'trying to help'. Hermione flared up, and jumped out of her seat.

"You know Harry, you're really lucky! Don't pull that face! I know you're thinking about how unlucky you are, and I understand; I DO! I know you have no family apart form your Aunt and Uncle, I KNOW that you seem to think everyone is against you but they aren't! Every year, me and Ron have stuck up for you, helped you solve your problems, and how to do YOU help US? By shouting at us! I don't understand Harry! You are the luckiest person I know for friends, because if you looked in the mirror, and you LISTENED to the way you spoke to me and Ron, you would agree with me too! You shout at us, and not ONCE have I heard a word of apology, Harry, not ONCE! I don't know why I bother being your friend at the moment Harry, and quite frankly, I am SICK of it!" Hermione screamed. Tears dribbled down her peachy face. There was a long silence. Harry blinked.

"Blooming heck, Hermione," whispered Ron, flicking bits of stuffing into the fire. Harry stared his best friend out, but he broke first.

"I wish you did understand Hermione, but you don't, and if you dislike me so much, I wish you could have told me. I'm going to bed, night," he mumbled. Hermione gasped as tears dripped down her cloak. Harry walked away slowly, not looking back.

He was floating along the corridor, his feet dragging up the tall tower stairs, his wand clutched in his hands. He knocked on the door…

"Harry? Harry, wake up!" he jumped, and opened his eyes. Ron was leaning over his bed, and sunshine was pouring through the window.

"You have two letters, you weren't there at breakfast to get it yourself," he mumbled, holding out two letters in the palm of his hands, he blushed, making his freckles blend in perfectly. Harry sat up, and tore open the first letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please not that your detention for Potions will be held on Monday 29th September. You are to wait outside the Great Hall._

_Professor Severus Snape_

Harry tossed the letter aside with scorn and ripped open his second letter.

_Harry, (aka Business manager)_

_This is Fred and George from Weasley's wizard wheezes! It is our pleasure to be able to tell you that our business will be officially opened next Tuesday, gone to Hogsmeade; our shop is hard to miss! If you are our thirtieth customer, you will receiver a free box of Nosebleed Nougat, Coughing Cherry drops, Skiving Snackboxes and Dehydration Delights to keep you out of lessons for a year! See you there (if not we will send you Butobuter pus in a letter!_

_Fred and George_

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

Harry chuckled, and remembered that Ron was still standing there. He glanced at him, Ron looked curious.

"What's on it?" he asked. Harry glared at him.

"None of your business," he growled. Ron scowled at him.

"It was Hermione who was rude to you, NOT me!" he protested, Harry shrugged.

"You agree though don't you?" he stopped and saw Ron's hesitant face, "Look, whatever, lets sort it out later. Letter one detention details from Snape, though the git didn't even tell me I had one, letter two, Fred and George, declaring the opening of their shop."

"Great! Are we going then?" Ron asked eagerly, Harry hesitated, but nodded.

"Sure, it won't do any harm,"

Just then Hedwig swooped in through the open window, a roll of parchment in her beak. Harry grinned, and took the letter from Hedwig; she nipped his finger with her beak.

"Ow! Hedwig! What's this?" he asked, speaking out his thoughts. He unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

_Mr Potter,_

_Come to my office IMMEDIATELY!_

_Professor Dumbledore_


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick thanks to Karen, who reviewed my chapter! Thanks! Please review!_

Harry stared at the parchment, his heart thumping wildly. Ron stopped smiling.

"What's the matter?" he asked, glancing at Harry's stricken face.

"It's, it's Dumbledore, he wants me to go and see him," he mumbled. Ron raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You don't think it's to do with…what we were talking about last night, do you?" he asked quickly. Harry nodded.

"It must be," he stood up, amidst hoots of complaint from Hedwig. He went towards the door, but Ron didn't try to stop him.

On the way out of the Common Room, he collided with a tear stained Hermione. Harry tried to swerve her, but she grabbed hold of his cloak sleeve.

"Let go Hermione, I need to hurry," he said, trying to prise Hermione's fingers off him. She shook her head.

"Oh Harry! I am so _sorry_! I didn't mean to upset you last night! Please don't be mad with me, I suppose I just got annoyed that you weren't accepting our help, but I didn't mean to say all that stuff, I just blurted it all out! Of course I don't understand about what you go through, I know that! I am so sorry!" she sobbed, Harry tugged himself free.

"Hermione, I have to go now!" he insisted, and he flew off down the corridor, with Hermione's long piercing wail following him.

He had to admit that he felt quite bad about making Hermione cry back then, and he had to stop himself from running right back, but he couldn't, he had to go on. His echoing footsteps pounded through the halls, portraits staring at him in alarm. He heard the portrait of Sir Albert Whimfrey, say to him,

"Slow down, child, you are sweeping dust onto me!"

When he reached the bottom of Dumbledore's staircase, he realised that he didn't know the password. He also remembered that in the other times he had been there, it was a sweet name.

"Erm, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Bots, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly snakes, Acid Bites…" he desperately racked his brains, but heard footsteps behind him.

"Try Fawkes," he heard Dumbledore say from behind him. Harry spun round.

"Dumbledore? But, you sent be a letter to come here!" Harry said, his brain clocks stopping the general rotating movement.

"Yes, I am in the wrong, but I was talking to that delightful portrait of Sir Cadagan, the knight, humorous fellow!" he said cheerfully. Bemused, Harry followed him up the rotating staircase and into his office.

He glanced at the familiar odd bits scattered round the room. Dumbledore sat himself on his chair by his old desk. Harry stood nervously in front of it, squeezing his thumbs behind his back.

"What did you want?" Harry blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Well, I needed to ask you a few questions," he replied, his blue eyes staring at Harry through his half moon spectacles. Harry got even more nervous.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, how are you feeling lately?" Dumbledore asked, this was admittedly not expected for Harry, so he shrugged.

"Not bad," he mumbled, "just…well, I guess it must be because it is the beginning of a new year."

"What do you mean _it_?" Dumbledore prompted, leaning forward. Harry panicked, he couldn't let on that he had overheard the conversation.

"Just homework seems harder again," he gabbled.

"What do you do after your lessons, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I usually do some homework, Quidditch practice, muck about with Ron and Hermione," he said slowly, he knew he wasn't very convincing.

"Mmm, and are you finding your lessons alright this year?"

"They are the same as normal," Harry mumbled.

"And, what about your teachers, are they alright?" Dumbledore asked. He leant so far forward; it was a surprise his glasses didn't slip off his arched nose. Harry could feel his cheeks starting to glow, as calmly as he could he shrugged.

"Fine, Snape is giving me grief, as usual," he said, trying to act normal. Dumbledore raised his grey eyebrows.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry!" Dumbledore reminded him.

"Why?" Harry asked casually. Dumbledore closed his eyes and rubbed his lids.

"Well, after last year, it could be possible that your behaviour, would, _deteriorate_," he explained.

"How do you mean, Professor?" Harry continued.

"Well, the most common case when people feel, lonely, so to speak, they take it out on their _teachers_," he said. Harry thought his heart would jump right out of his skin.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, straightening up, "I would like you to tell me just how much of that conversation you heard yesterday." Harry jumped.

"W-what conversation?" he mumbled, stumbling on his words.

"You know perfectly well what conversation, Mr Potter," Harry sighed.

"I heard enough," Harry said, his face glowing like Ron's freckles. Dumbledore nodded.

"Then you will understand when I say that you are being given a firm warning," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat, "Until now, Mr Potter, you have had a bit of light treatment, and I have to say that that will happen no more!" he said, his voice growing steelier.

"But, Professor, I didn't attack Professor Trelawney, you know that!" Harry insisted, looking at Dumbledore through his own round glasses.

"Mr Potter, I know you did it, and I am afraid that you will no longer have Divination lessons, Professor Trelawney positively quivers at your name! Although I don't know what it is that you did yet, I will find out!" he said, Harry shook his head.

"Why are you so angry? I have done NOTHING wrong! You are never like this!" Harry shouted, Dumbledore swivelled round and frowned, enlarging his wrinkles.

"Silence!" he thundered. Harry shut up.

"I will not have you attacking teachers Harry, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, and unless you leave right now, it will be one hundred!" he warned. Harry shook his head, and walked towards the door, but Dumbledore's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry, if you lay a finger on another teacher, I will have no choice but to expel you," he said.

Ron hurried over to him when Harry entered the room.

"So? What did he want? Did he explain what happened? Does he believe you?" he gabbled.

"He wanted to tell me that I will have no more Divination lessons, and he didn't explain what happened (only what I already told you), and he doesn't believe me. Oh! And if I lay another finger on another teacher, I will be expelled," he droned. Ron stopped and stared.

"He doesn't _believe_ you? But Dumbledore always believes you!" Ron said, Harry shook his head, and continued to walk to the dormitory. Hermione jumped out at him.

"Harry? I am sorry!" she said, looking so meaningful that Harry nodded.

"I know, and I am too, for making you cry when I was running to Dumbledore's office," Harry mumbled. Hermione beamed.

"Oh Harry! Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms round Harry's neck.

"So what did Dumbledore want then?" she asked, as if nothing had ever happened. Harry told her, and she pulled away from him, wide eyed in shock.

"Harry! That's awful!" she exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth. Harry nodded again; he was beginning to feel like a puppet.

"I KNOW!" he shouted miserably. Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"Harry…I think I know what is going on," she whispered. Harry glanced at her quizzically.

"What?" he demanded. She looked away.

"Ithinkyouarepossesed," she gabbled. Harry stared.

"You what?" he asked, laughing, Ron laughed too. Hermione frowned.

"I-think-you-are-being-possessed," she repeated slowly. Harry looked up, and Ron paused in mid laugh.

It was crazy! Absurd! Stupid! But then…

Harry thought. Dumbledore doesn't lie. He didn't remember anything. Malfoy seems to have a hunch. Hagrid smiled at him warily.

It all made some sort of insane sense.

Possessed.


	4. Reviews and Revelations

Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Ron's loud snoring, and Neville's soft whimpers, and felt somewhat comforted by the familiar noises. Possessed. It didn't make sense in one way, but in another, it did. Dumbledore didn't even believe him. He had been possessed before, through his dreams, and Ginny had also been possessed through body. He remembered what Ginny had said before, _I couldn't remember anything, and I just woke up not knowing what I had been doing all day_. He _couldn't_ be possessed through body, he remembered everything! His mind went on a speedy rewind, right to the conversation where Professor Trelawny was standing, fear in her face. _He was just standing there, with h-his wood, and his scar_. What was his wood? Harry must have dozed off eventually because he fell into a soft sleep.

The door slowly opened, and a dim light blew into his face and a smell…a strong smell…

Harry sat up suddenly, his scar feeling as though it would burst out of his head, searing pains quivering down his spine. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he suddenly realised what had woken him. Hermione was standing over his bed, beaming, notebooks and quills balanced in her arms.

"Hermione?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up! I thought we could do some research…you know, about possession. If we hurry we can get the early toast for breakfast," she said bossily, using her spare fingers to pull back the curtains. He had Ron wake up with a disgruntled snort.

"Oi, 'Ermione, what are you playing at?" he called sleepily. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you'd better come too, you are an insensitive twit, but it's times like these that we need all hands on deck!" she insisted, enthusiastically. Harry slowly got out of bed.

"Come on Harry, this is for your benefit!" she said, as she trooped downstairs.

"Doubt it," Harry muttered. Hermione poked her head round the door.

"Five minutes!"

Harry stacked some toast onto his plate, and poured orange juice into his cup. Hermione was hurriedly eating her porridge, and talking enthusiastically. Ron was slowly smearing butter with his spoon on to his plate; Hermione stopped talking and glanced at him.

"Ron?" she snapped, he raised his red head.

"Mm?" he grunted.

"Would you like some toast with your butter?" she offered sweetly. He shrugged, and began pouring milk into his orange juice.

"Honestly, you'd think it was the middle of the night the way he's carrying on… ANYWAY, as I was saying, I think that if we check out some books and stuff, maybe we could find out what's going on?" she said. Harry nibbled his toast, smearing greasy crumbs down his cloak. He nodded slowly.

"So, what are we looking for?" he mumbled.

"Oh, just general information about possession," she said. Ron suddenly shot his head up.

"Possession? Hermione, who's being possessed?" he gabbled dopily. Hermione simply shook her head and continued.

"I think that if we hurry, we can get the first pick of the best books,"

"Yes, because everyone will be looking for books on possession," Harry muttered. Hermione was so hyped up that she didn't notice.

Hermione thumbed through a book, a frown on her face. Harry glanced at Ron, who was opening and closing a book, his eyes drooping. Harry himself picked up the next book from Hermione's pile. _Possession: all you need to know_. Harry looked at the introduction.

_Professor L.L Brehmin introduces his book on Possession. Are you being possessed? If you said no, then how do you know? There are over one hundred types of possession, so which one is yours?_ Harry scanned down half heartedly, until he got to chapter one. The list of Possession types. _Dream possession, mind possession, thought possession, physical possession…_Harry came back to reality with a bump when Hermione slammed her book shut.

"This is useless!" she said angrily. Ron looked up.

"I know," he muttered glumly. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"I meant this book, not my idea!" she snapped.

"Yeah, well it is useless, not all answers come from books you know!" he shouted, Madam Pince shushed them, glared and hobbled on.

"Just because you haven't got enough brains to fill a piece of parchment with!" she hissed witheringly.

Harry went and got out the book and when he got back to their table they were still arguing.

"Hermione, you don't know everything you know!" Ron said, his freckles glowing in the dim light. Hermione tossed her bushy hair.

"I do know ONE thing Ron, and that's that I am smarter than you!" she whispered. Ron opened his mouth to complain, but was stopped by Harry.

"Will you two just cut it out? You're always arguing, just get a life!" Harry yelled. Madam Pince chased him out of the library.

Harry was reading the book when Hermione and Ron walked into the common room. Ron looked bashful but Hermione stared at him with what looked like anger in her eyes. She sat down with a thump on the next chair, her arms folded on the table. Harry looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked rudely.

"You were very rude earlier Harry," she said, not taking her eyes off him. He continued to read the book and shrugged, He noticed Ron sit next to Hermione, and he seemed uncomfortable and stared at a spot on the wall behind him.

"I was trying to help you Harry," she said, slightly more softly.

"Oh yes? How was that?" Harry asked, reading a bit of the book over and over again without taking it in properly. He could feel Hermione's bright eyes scorching into him.

"I tried to help by reading up on the subject. And it obviously worked, you have a book out on it," she pointed out triumphantly. Ron half turned round, but swivelled back to the wall when Harry's head jerked up.

"Hermione, I was angry earlier and to be honest, I was aiming my comment at Ron rather than you," he said. A smile crept from his lips. Hermione beamed warmly. Ron's face turned beetroot.

Harry sat in the great Hall, shovelling forkfuls of pie into his mouth, while Hermione neatly ate hers, and Ron had already demolished three platefuls.

"So, Harry, is there anything interesting in that book?" Hermione asked eagerly. Harry paused from putting another forkful into his mouth when he heard a voice from behind him.

"What book's this then, Mudblood? A hundred Reasons why YOU Should Love Potter?" Malfoy drawled. A few other Slytherins guffawed with laughter. Hermione swivelled round to face him.

"Frankly, Malfoy, it has nothing to do with you!" she said carelessly, turning back to her food.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said threateningly. Hermione looked at him.

"Don't," she said simply. Malfoy acted as though they weren't there and squeezed in between Hermione and Harry.

"Harry," he said in a stage whisper, "I was wondering if you could answer me a question,"

"Malfoy, would you GO AWAY?" Harry said, his voice rising with his temper.

"OK, OK, just answer my question first. I have been hearing rumours, Potter, and apparently you're not quite the Saint you act to be are you?" he said, trying his best not to smirk, he heard Pansy Parkinson shriek with laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked quickly, his stomach curling up like a snail. Malfoy ignored him, and carried on.

"Do you like Divination Potter? I don't, that bat Trelawny makes me so angry," he said, his voice slow and barely a whisper, but everyone still managed to hear, "I sometimes want to quit her classes, call her names, maybe even CURSE her." Harry glared, Ron sprung up from his seat, swearing at Malfoy, and Hermione calmly tugged and pulled on his cloak until he sat back down. She may have acted calm, but Hermione was fuming with anger.

"I know things Potter," Malfoy said, finally letting his smirk out. Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Well then, you'll know that you are a complete git with brains the size of pea," Harry said, people surrounding him laughed, though they didn't quite understand what was going on. Malfoy frowned.

"This is no time for games, Potter. I know everything about Trelawny and you," he said softly, "I know that you," his voice dropped so low that only Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear him, "I know that you attacked her." Harry stared, too angry and shocked to say anything.

"Push off Malfoy," he ended up saying. Malfoy smirked again.

"Too scared of the truth Harry? I wouldn't be surprised. You never tell the truth, you haven't told the truth about your parents' right from the start," he said, Harry put his hand inside his robes and gripped his wand, "As if I would believe that Voldermort killed your parents for his own benefit! Voldermort didn't kill them Potter, you did! You should never have been born Harry, you were a mistake! If it wasn't for you, then your parents would be alive, your precious Sirius Black would never have gone to Azkaban, Dumbledore would be a lot stronger, everyone would be a lot happier," Harry clenched his wand so hard he thought it would snap, all his anger was bubbling inside him, "Of course, you're not all to blame, if it wasn't for your stupid Mum getting herself pregnant like a complete slag with your lousy father-

Harry jumped up, all his anger for his arch enemy building up inside him, anger that Sirius was dead, anger that his parents were dead, anger that even Dumbledore had turned against him. He pressed his wand fiercely to Malfoy's throat. He turned a milky white, but still managed to let out a hollow laugh.

"And yet you still deny attacking Trelawny," he said. Harry pressed it in even further. Hermione was screaming at him to stop, trying to tug him away from Malfoy, he viciously whipped his hand out and felt it come into contact with something smooth, there was a gasp, but the rest was drowned out by Ron's shouts. Malfoy was no longer white, but was turning slightly pink; he was frowning at Harry, his breathing rough and uncontrolled.

"You take after Voldermort, maybe I will hail you next," Malfoy croaked, barely audibly. Harry had never felt so angry. He said the first spell that came into his head, saw a blinding flash of green light, screams, a yell, and then everything swam before him and went black.

Again thanks to Karen, who read and reviewed, please keep reading! If you read, but don't know what to put, please just say that you read it and if you like it or not!

Hellyx x

X xx x


	5. The Truth

Harry felt his head pounding, his scar burning, his body trembling. He didn't want to open his eyes, or his mind. He felt a minty breath flow over him. He slowly opened his eyes and let the light blur his vision. Eventually he made out the plump figure of Madam Pomfrey. She didn't smile, as she usually did, but she scowled at him.

"I know you had a thing for being the centre of attention and that you liked getting yourself into mischief, but I'd _never_…of all my time in Hogwarts…" she mumbled, hurrying away to another patient in a bed. Harry tried to sit up but couldn't. He heard voices round a bed, and he saw some slick, blonde hair…

Malfoy.

Harry gasped; what had happened? Why were he and Malfoy in the Hospital Wing? Maybe…maybe Malfoy had tried to curse Harry…but he cursed him back! Yes, that had to be it…

He saw some red, scarlet fluffy stuff when he opened his eyes, and little dots scattered round. But it was rounded. A football? No, it couldn't be that…RON! He opened his eyes properly and saw his best friend by his bedside. He smiled, but his smile seemed forced, and he looked almost disgusted by the sight of Harry.

"All right mate?" he said, trying to be cheerful. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes doing a quick scan. He heard a movement on the other side of his bed.

"I'm here," he heard her say. Her voice was flat, but when he looked at her, she too tried her best to smile. Harry was shocked.

"Hermione! Your face! What happened?" he gabbled, there was a deep red mark on her left cheek, and a small but deep cut. Ron frowned and shook his head.

"You don't know," he said sadly.

"What don't I know?" he asked curiously. Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh Harry!" she said. He started to get angry, why were they hiding everything from him?

"Just tell me what's going on!" he shouted. Madam Pomfrey scowled at him from where she was standing but remained by Malfoy's side. Hermione looked at him, but said nothing. Ron's ears went red.

"You hit Hermione," he mumbled. There was a silence. Harry looked at his hand, then at the mark on Hermione's face.

"No," he said.

"Mate, you did!" Ron said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"I can't have done! If I did, it was an accident, I wouldn't just hit her! I couldn't!" he gabbled quickly. Hermione blushed, but then smiled, it was slightly warmer than the previous one, but the fakeness was still there.

"I know it was an accident Harry," she whispered, she reached out and ruffled his hair matily, then looked horrified with herself and shoved her hand into her pocket. Harry looked at Ron, who was staring at Malfoy, with a look of almost sympathy in his eyes.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked quietly. Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other, obviously deciding which one would tell him. Ron was so red he looked like a spotty tomato, and Hermione started tying back her bushy hair.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, even more quietly. Ron sighed and Hermione paused, her hand half way through her hair.

Neither of them said anything.

"TELL ME!" Harry roared, though his throat was closing up and it ached to swallow.

Hermione shrunk away, and Ron scraped his chair back and stood up.

"Hermione, I think you should tell him, you're better at stuff like this, and anyway I would probably get it wrong, oh god, is that the time, I really must be going, Gryffindor Quidditch practice, see you," he gabbled, he ran out of the room. Hermione gulped, and then looked at Harry.

"OK, I will tell you," she said, Harry felt his stomach tighten, he suddenly didn't want to know, "Malfoy was making fun of you, and was saying stuff about Professor Trelawney," she started, Harry nodded.

"Yes, I remember that," he spat coldly. Hermione looked surprised.

"Oh! Well, yes and then he said stuff about your parents, do you remember that? You don't? Well, yes he said stuff about your parents, and you got angry, you got your wand out and threatened him, I begged you to stop but you didn't,"

"And then I hit you?" Harry prompted, Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I didn't go unconscious though, otherwise I couldn't tell you the rest, he stood there for a while taunting you then I stood up, just as he said something that made you go mad," she said, her voice suddenly cracked and a tear dribbled down her face.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'You take after V-Voldermort, maybe I will hail you next'," she whispered, trembling at Voldermort name. Harry scowled and swore in the direction of Malfoy. Hermione continued to let the tears roll down her.

"Then, then you c-cursed him," she whispered. Harry pricked his ears up.

"What curse did I use?" he asked.

"I-I can't s-say!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, TELL me," he said sternly. She closed her eyes.

"_Avada Kedrava_," she whispered, she wailed loudly and buried her head in her arms. Harry couldn't breathe. He had used a killing curse, he had tried to kill Malfoy, the flash of green light, he could've been a murderer, he could've been sent to Azkaban.

"Avada Kedrava?" he repeated, trembling. Hermione looked up through her tear stained face and nodded.

"You mean, he's d-dead?" he asked, he had never felt so awful, this was even worse than when Sirius had died, because this time, he would be the one doing the killing.

"No, but he almost did die," she whispered. Harry felt like a ten tonne weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Why didn't he die?" he asked. Hermione rubbed her head with her hand.

"Because you didn't have enough power, if you were a year older, you would have killed him instantly," she mumbled. He could see why Ron hadn't wanted to tell him all this.

"How is he?" he asked, keeping his eyes away from Hermione.

"Not good, he hasn't even moved since they bought him in here, even more pale than usual, and his heart isn't going too fast. Madam Pomfrey said that if he had been bought in any later, she'd have been as well as to bury him straight away,"

"Hermione, why was I like that?" Harry asked, not aware of the fact that he was crying as much as Hermione, but silently.

"I don't know, but you really scared me, and now, now, oh Harry, how could you be so stupid?" she sobbed, she jumped up and ran from the room, leaving Harry alone, to lie in his bed, crying.

The thoughts swam in his head about Malfoy and Hermione, and Ron and Malfoy, and him, and Voldermort, and his parents. He felt so ashamed. He had used the same curse on someone that had killed his parents; he fingered his lightening bolt shaped scar. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and shoved a bottle into his hands.

"Drink it all, I don't particularly want you to live but I don't want to go to Azkaban either," she muttered. She closed the curtains around his bed and he heard her shuffling away.

He quickly drank the liquid; it was like drinking a bowl of washing up liquid. He shuddered but instantly felt himself falling asleep.

_Not all possessed victims realise they are being possessed, they have a hunch but they don't believe it, this is called Rejection Possession_…

Where had he heard it before? He hadn't heard it had he? There was no voice going with it, only as his own as his mind rambled through it, over and over again…

She was screaming, and there was laughter, manic laughter…the dream changed… his pointing something, and again there was manic laughter…the dream changed…he muttered some words, and saw her fall to the ground. There was manic laughter.

Hello again. No one is reviewing, and I am annoyed, lol. Please review (Karen!) Tell other people to review it (Karen!)

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeasseeeeee!


	6. Beginning and End

Harry remained in the Hospital Wing for the next five days, with Hermione giving him piles of books, and Ron not even visiting him. It was kind of depressing in a way. From what Hermione had told him, Malfoy still hadn't woken up, and his condition seemed to be getting worse.

"Worse? How?" Harry asked, panicking. Hermione sighed sadly.

"It seems that you did have a lot of power after all," she said. He glanced at her cheek which was still bright red, and felt a barrel load of guilt building in the pit of his stomach.

He slowly walked into the Common Room, aware that everyone was staring at him. Most of them were frowning, and most of the ones that weren't frowning looked petrified. Hermione smiled bravely at him.

"Hi Harry, good to see you out," she said, loudly, so that everyone could hear her. He smiled.

"Thanks," he paused, "Where's Ron?" Hermione looked unconcerned.

"Oh, he went out, received a letter or something," she mumbled vaguely.

Harry and Hermione occupied themselves over the next three hours by doing homework, and when the last person trailed up to their bed, Hermione slammed down her quill. Harry jumped in surprise.

"Now, we can talk," she said. Harry frowned.

"Talk about what?" he asked, scribbling out a word on his parchment.

"You know what," Hermione replied coolly. She grabbed hold of Harry's quill, wrenched it out of his firm grip, and threw it aside.

"You told me everything yesterday," Harry muttered.

"I told you everything I knew," Hermione corrected, "So, now you can tell me it from your point of view." Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. We went down for our food, Malfoy came over, he was being a git, the end," Harry murmured dully. It was Hermione's turn to act exasperated.

"Harry, pay attention, Ron might have given up on you, but I have more sense than that!" she snapped. Harry surveyed her through his glasses.

"What do you mean 'Ron may have given up on you, but I have more sense than that'?" he demanded. Hermione looked slightly flustered.

"It's nothing,"

"Tell me Hermione,"

"Fine, I don't think that he meant it, he was a bit out of it, but last night he said that you had finally lost the plot and that you were being a complete moron by trying to kill him with the same curse that killed your parents," she said, looking at her hands. Harry scowled at the floor.

"That little b-

"Harry, calling him names won't help! I think he was just annoyed, he said that he would never have reacted like that, and that Malfoy bad mouths his parents all the time. He said that the Daily Prophet was right, he said that you are a stupid attention seeking little boy," Hermione said, now wringing her hands firmly.

"So, you and him have been having a nice cosy chat, about whether or not I will turn into the next Voldermort have you?" he said hotly, his voice rising.

"No, actually I told him that it wasn't your fault and that he was being stupid if he was blaming you at a time like this. I do wish you'd stop taking your anger out on me Harry!" she replied calmly. Harry felt ashamed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's quite alright!" she said, beaming warmly. He didn't know why, but Harry suddenly burst into tears. Hermione looked completely taken aback, but stood up, went over to him and hugged him.

"It's not fair," Harry sobbed, his voice muffled through Hermione's robes, "I didn't mean to do that spell! I didn't mean to hit you! I just keep doing everything wrong, and there is no one in this castle that believes a single word that comes out of my mouth, except for you!" Hermione blushed.

"I doubt I am the only one," she whispered consolingly.

"Why am I such a moron? I hate Malfoy, but I tried to kill him! And what's more, I don't even remember it! Hermione, I am going mad," he cried. Hermione sighed. Harry pulled away from her, to see that she too was crying.

"I am too Harry," she said sadly. Harry didn't question her, but instead stared at her thoroughly.

It was then that his feelings changed. He took in her soft curls, bouncing on her shoulders, he took in her bright, starry eyes, he took in her comforting talk and he realised that all the time, he had though of Hermione as more than just a friend.

He shook his head and went over to the fire, sitting in the squashy two piece sofa. Hermione gingerly sat next to him.

"Harry?" she said. Harry looked at her, and she looked back at him. He leaned towards her slowly, aware of the fact that their legs were touching, and before he knew it, his lips came to rest on hers, bumping slightly. He could feel Hermione tense up, but then slowly uncoil; she wrapped her arm around his neck. Both of them were still crying, and Harry felt one of her tears roll down his own cheek, colliding with his own. He felt at peace. At peace with him, with what happened, with everything. He slowly pulled back.

"What just happened?" he asked, half talking to him.

"You kissed me," Hermione whispered gently.

"You kissed me back," Harry said immediately, turning to her, she attempted a smile.

"Harry, I have had deep feelings for you ever since we first met," she said, Harry felt himself blush deeply; "I know that Ron's always been an insensitive twit, but you…you were always different." She reached out and rested his hand on his cheek.

"This is wrong," Harry said, trying feebly to prise her off of him.

"How?" Hermione asked her eyes in desperation.

"We're best friends Hermione," Harry said, turning to face the fire. The dancing flames reminded him of Hermione's curls.

"Tell me that you don't feel the same, and I will leave," she said. Harry looked into her eyes, and opened his mouth to say it, but he found he couldn't. Hermione kissed him on his wet cheek, and he reacted, giving her a long kiss, and wrapping his arms round her waist.

He didn't know how long they were there sitting, kissing. He didn't even notice the sound of the door creaking open. He heard a voice, but still didn't pull away from Hermione's comforting arms.

"He's dead," he heard Ron mutter, "Dead, dead, dead." Harry felt Hermione pause, and they lay motionless. Ron was pacing up and down, and they could both hear him crying.

"It's my entire fault, and now Hermione will have told Harry what I said, and I did mean it, no I didn't…he's dead!" he rambled. Harry froze completely. Malfoy was dead, he was a murderer. He closed his eyes, wanting to turn back time, wondering why he ever showed his true feelings for Hermione. He could hear Ron's feet pause, and a long, sharp intake of breath. Hermione gripped Harry tightly, and he could hear her whispering very, very softly under her breath, it sounded as if she was praying. But it was all too late.

"Hermione, what the HELL are you doing?" Ron suddenly shouted. Hermione jumped up, and burst into tears. Ron looked shocked. He walked over to the squashy chair where Harry was lying, trying to keep his face hidden from view.

"I don't know what you are playing at," he pulled on Harry's shoulder, and pulled him round to face him. His hand dropped to his side. He looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"No," he said flatly. Hermione walked over to him.

"Ron?" she whispered. He stared at her as if he had only just noticed she was there.

"I thought I could come to you two for comfort…and I…then you…" he went very pale. Harry stood up, and he was angry, for a reason he couldn't explain.

"What's up Ron, have you got a problem? Just 'cos I killed Malfoy, and now I am kissing my best friend, that's not _bad_, is it?" Harry said his voice in controlled calm. Ron looked disgusted, and turned to Hermione.

"He killed Malfoy? Malfoy's really dead?" he asked. Hermione looked at Ron as if he were mad.

"Ron, are you alright?" she asked.

"Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT? OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" he yelled. Harry rolled his eyes scornfully. Hermione looked positively petrified.

"Ron, you were the one who was saying Malfoy was dead," she mumbled timidly. Ron stared at her, and laughed. He looked like a lunatic, his hair bright red, his cheeks pale but his ears scarlet, Harry stooped frowning at him, and looked at Hermione.

"Ron? Who's dead?" he asked, his voice almost failing him. Ron looked up and stopped mid laugh.

"You should know, I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who killed him!" Ron spat scornfully. Harry snarled at him, and Hermione just stood next to Harry, blinking rapidly.

"Ron, who is dead," she asked pleadingly.

"My Dad," Ron mumbled, a tear escaped him, and Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Ron!" she squeaked. She hurried over to him, and put an arm round his shoulder. Again, Harry felt ashamed and guilty.

"How?" he asked. Ron frowned and pulled himself away from Hermione, and sat down. Harry and Hermione sat down timidly next to him. Ron sighed heavily.

"He was doing a job for the Order-

"The Order?" Harry repeated, "But, but I thought that there was no need for the Order anymore. Dumbledore said at the end of last year that it was all over, the Ministry believed us then, didn't they?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"You need to start reading The Daily Prophet Harry; they are saying that Voldermort is planning a surprise attack on any Muggles or half breeds, that and any wizards who get in the way or protest," she explained, she let out a sad little sigh.

"So, what was your Dad doing then? Was it Voldermort who killed him?" Harry demanded.

Ron started flicking loose bits of chair stuffing into the fire.

"I was going to tell you that, but you seemed more interested in the Order," Ron muttered, "Anyway, as I was saying…Dad was doing a spare job for the Order, he had to go and guard some magical elixir, that stops death or whatever, they wont tell me where he was though, they think it is too dangerous me knowing. He was there and he went up to go and have a quick look round, and he couldn't see anyone there, so he went back and he fell asleep. That's all they know, I mean; you can't ask someone who's dead to tell you how they died, can you? Unless they're a ghost of course, that's completely different-

"So, you don't know how he died?" Harry cut in, Hermione looked at Ron inquisitively.

"Well, from what the Healers said, well, it almost seems he died of fright, but they can't be sure. Mum is going out of her mind, and now Percy has come back, after hearing the news, but Mum wants nothing to do with him, she said it's his entire fault. I suppose Charlie and Bill will know by now, Fred and George just apparated back home, they're with Mum now," he mumbled, his voice growing weaker at every word. Hermione looked worried.

"But, what about Ginny?" she asked frantically. Ron looked up sleepily.

"Ginny?" Ron repeated slowly, "Ginny wasn't at home."

"You mean she doesn't know?" Hermione screeched.

"Of course she knows," Ron said, Hermione relaxed, "She wasn't at home when I was there, she went with my Great Aunt Josie, to see the Healers."

"I am so sorry Ron," Harry said humbly. Ron snorted.

"Sure you are," he spat.

"In case you had forgotten, I know exactly what it's like to have someone you love dead! Mum, Dad, Sirius! Don't act like you're all special, thinking you're the only one who knows what it feels like!" Harry shouted. For once, Ron didn't act embarrassed, and he didn't blush like a fool, he just glared at Harry.

"How could I possibly forget, Harry?" he asked softly. Hermione paused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry exploded.

"Your face is always in the Prophet, you're always being talked about; always centre of attention…" he put on a mimicking voice, "Ooh, look at me! I'm Harry Potter, and everyone loves me because I have a scar! Feel sorry for me, don't take notice that I always go against the law, just remember who I am, and you HAVE to feel sorry for ME because I'M Harry Potter, the little boy wonder!" Ron screamed. There was a complete silence. Hermione looked as though she had been struck by lightening. She looked at Harry's face; still tear streamed, but red with anger.

"He didn't mean it Harry," she whispered consolingly.

"Of course I meant it," Ron said.

"You're just jealous," Harry said, smirking, "Jealous because the only chance you will have to get onto a paper is on a comedy page, because you and your family are a JOKE!" Harry shot back.

There was a small silence, until Harry and Ron both flew at each other, at exactly the same time. He didn't have time to reach for his wand, but hit Ron squarely in what he thought to be his jaw. He felt a sharp pain as Ron started clawing Harry's scar with his fingers, and his shoe kicked him in the shin, and then Harry stopped trying to aim, but kicked and punched as hard as he could ever remember doing before. It was clear that Harry was doing exactly the same. Hermione was crying hysterically, and Harry could feel her hands trying to pull him off. Eventually she succeeded and lifted Harry off the floor. He was panting heavily, but smirked when he saw Ron's battered face. He was sporting a swollen eye and a split lip, and when he tried to stand up he hobbled slightly. Hermione was frowning at both of them; she opened her mouth to start ranting at them, but instead screamed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked concernedly. She pointed at the fire, and both Harry and Ron looked at the same time, and they both jumped.

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing?" Hermione asked, once she had stopped shaking.

"I was going to ask the same thing," she replied sternly, "You three are making a racket, and if I hear another sound, you will all be in detention," she turned to Ron, "My deepest sympathies to you and your family." Harry was confused.

"Why did you come via fire to tell us that?" he asked. Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"I didn't," said her head, "I came to tell you that the Headmaster wishes to see you straight away, and he says that you should have come immediately after you got out of the Hospital Wing! Granger, Weasley, off to bed, Potter, make your way to the Headmaster." There was a small pop and her head disappeared. Harry stared at the fire. He knew that this was it. He was about to be expelled.


	7. A change

_I would just like to point out that NO characters belong to me! (Yet) lol, please keep reviewing (Karen, since you're the only one who is!) lol_

He strode across the dingy hallways; _I am so dead_, listening to the echoing of his feet on the stone floor, _The Dursey's will never let me in_, and he finally reached Dumbledore's office, _this is just great isn't it_.

"Fawkes," Harry said loudly, his own voice startling him. The doorway opened, to reveal a large twisted spiral staircase. Harry tentatively walked up, and into Dumbledore's grand office.

He saw Dumbledore as soon as he walked in, hunched over his desk, staring at his bridged fingers.

"Sit down," he said. Harry walked over, pulled back a chair and sat down. Dumbledore did not raise his eyes.

"I know everything, Mr Potter," he said gravely, pausing to rub his eyelid before continuing, "And I don't think that you running away from the matter at hand will make me forget."

"I wasn't running-

"I hope you realise the seriousness of what you have done," Dumbledore continued, his voice strict and steady.

"Yes but-

"I wish you would stop interrupting me, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, raising his eyes at last. Harry stared into them.

"I was trying to say that I wasn't running away, and I do realise what I have done, well I don't seeing as I don't remember it, and I want to know the consequences," Harry said stoutly. He had never been so scared, even when he went to a hearing in the Ministry of Magic.

"Did you realise that you could be carted off to Azkaban as we speak?" Dumbledore demanded, ignoring Harry's comment.

"I, well, yes," stammered Harry in reply.

"In fact, Dementors should have arrived the moment you got out of the Hospital Wing,"

"Then, why didn't they?" demanded Harry, he peered around the room, as though Dementors were suddenly going to jump out from behind Dumbledore's bookcase.

"Because, Harry, Azkaban is in a very bad way, Cornelius Fudge informed me that their security is getting weaker and weaker. I, personally, would rather you didn't go to Azkaban," Dumbledore stated. Harry's spirits seemed to soar, so Dumbledore wasn't turning on him after all!

"I wouldn't feel right knowing that you were there,"

"Professor?" Harry asked quickly, "What is my punishment?"

"What is your punishment? Mr Potter, I thought I told you last time that you would be expelled if you put another toe out of line!" Harry's spirits dropped down to the dungeons. He took in how weary Dumbledore looked; his eyes had never looked so bloodshot, his hair so white, his face so old.

"But, Professor, I can't be expelled!" Harry insisted. Dumbledore looked at his hands again.

"Alas, I must agree with you," he replied sadly. Harry was now thoroughly confused.

"But you just said that…you said…I thought that…" Harry burbled. Dumbledore laughed.

"The state of things is far too dangerous for a boy like you to be living with Muggles; Voldermort is attacking them to make a point,"

"So, what is going to happen?"

"Well, you shall be banned from Hogsmeade visits from now, you shall receive a ban from the Gryffindor team, can still play, but you are not to take part in matches, you shall be in no school organizations, and every teacher will be keeping a VERY close eye on you. If you think that I have forgotten about Professor Trelawny, who is still very distressed, and then you are mistaken," Dumbledore said. Harry didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. In a good way, he was being lightly punished for performing an illegal spell on a fellow pupil, but in a bad way he was being taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Of course, he could still sneak into Hogsmeade with his invisibility cloak, and he wasn't bothered about taking part in organizations.

"Is that all, Professor?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes," he replied. Harry got up, but Dumbledore quickly stopped him.

"If you think that I am letting you off lightly because I favour you, then I shall let you know now, you are very, very wrong."

Hermione launched herself on Harry the moment he walked through the portrait. She pounded him with questions.

"So? What happened? Are you alright? You're not going to be expelled are you? What did Dumbledore say? Harry?" she gabbled. Harry shrugged.

"Well, I won't be expelled, I won't be going to Azkaban, I have been banned from the Quidditch team and any organizations and I will no longer be permitted to go to Hogsmeade," he said. Hermione gasped with delight.

"Harry, that's wonderful," she said.

"Yeah, I suppose, anyway, I am going to bed. I am really tired, night Hermione," he said. They paused, and she kissed him on the lips.

"Good night,"

When they sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione started to choke on her orange juice. Harry patted her on the back.

"What? What is it?" he asked. She scowled.

"This!" she said, thrusting the Daily Prophet under his nose.

_POTTER GOES POTTY (again)_

_In shock truths made last night, sources from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry revealed that once again, Harry Potter (once famed for defeated he who must not be named) has unleashed his evil ways by attacking a pupil._

_It is said that the victim, Draco Malfoy, was hit with the illegal curse, Avada Kedrava, six days ago and is still unconscious._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore has allegedly let the boy run free, and he has not been expelled. In this shocking revelation, new trusts that were built with Potter and Dumbledore last year, have again been broken into shards. Potter has lied and said 'I don't remember this', and has had to resort to the talking book, Hermione Granger for apparent information._

_At least one previous friend has now managed to break free from Potter and his childish antics. Ron Weasley spoke last night:_

"_I can't see why I ever made friends with Harry. I suppose that at the time he seemed nice enough to me, but over time he got steadily worse. He was always complaining about his scar, or moaning about something or other, and he had always said how much he loathed Draco Malfoy…_

Harry stopped there.

"That little two faced liar!" he said loudly. Just then, Dumbledore walked onto the large platform with his arms opened wide.

"Silence please!" he called. Silence immediately fell. Everyone was curious; speeches were usually left until dinner.

"Over the past few months, I have been thinking. I think it is safe to say that people change over time. Of course, likings change, faces change, but the biggest thing that changes is the person inside. So, it has come to my decision that tomorrow evening, there will be a re-sorting for any pupils in the third year or above. This will begin at eight pm, so the lower years will have finished their eating. I hope that many of you will stay in the same Houses, and I wish you all good luck!" he said. He clicked his fingers and disappeared from the hall. There were a lot of confused and excited whispers. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, there is going to be a re-sorting!" she squeaked. She looked neither happy nor n-happy. She looked nervous.

"This is all because of me," Harry mumbled. He ran his finger over his scar, feeling a closer bond to Voldermort than ever before.

The following night, people's excitement had disappeared, and everyone feared for the worse.

"What if I get split up from you, Lavender?" he heard Parvati ask. The pair hugged, he glanced round and noticed that most others were doing the same. Ron was sitting gloomily in a corner Hermione too had stopped talking to him.

"This is bad, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione chewed her lip.

"I know, Dumbledore is trying to suss out who are the bad people here," she said darkly. Harry nodded in agreement.

The Great Hall was laid out exactly as it had been on their original sorting night. It was odd that people were more nervous now than then. Silence came immediately when Professor McGonagall placed the tattered old Sorting Hat onto a stool, into the middle of the platform. Everyone held their breath as the sorting hat opened its mouth to begin its usual song.

_Now this is no normal sorting,_

_Of pupils here today,_

_For this is a second sorting,_

_And my words I shall start to say._

_There once were four grand people,_

_Who came together one day?_

_And they had an idea,_

'_Let's start a school' one did say._

_So start a school they did,_

_And split it into houses four,_

_Seemed a wise idea back then,_

_And has forever more!_

_First came the bold Gryffindor,_

_Where bravery is put to the test,_

_Some were rich and some were poor,_

_Lying they did detest._

_Then came loyal Hufflepuff,_

_With friends and without foe,_

_Not the brightest of the bunch,_

_But friendly even so._

_The third is wise old Ravenclaw_

_Where brains will meet their match,_

_Though sometimes under pressure,_

_Their work comes up to scratch._

_The last is sneaky Slytherin,_

_Where you will find your foes,_

_The best of plotting and cunning,_

_The Slytherin shall know._

_So which house shall answer your call?_

_I ask the second time round,_

_Remember I may be old and sound,_

_But the Sorting Hat knows all._

There was a pause, but the Great Hall erupted into cheers, applause and cries of 'encore!' Harry spared a glance to look over at Hermione, who was tapping her fingers nervously on the table. He saw that from across the table, Ron was laughing heartily with Dean Thomas. Harry scowled at them both. He stared gloomily as the first two people (_Ashill,_ _Fern_ and _Andes, Luke_) were sorted into the same houses. The next person was made a Hufflepuff, with the following two sorted into Gryffindor, and the list following was; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff etc. And then,

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called over the erupting noise from the Slytherin table (_Garesh, Samantha)_ had just been made a Slytherin.

"Good luck," Harry whispered to Hermione. He didn't think that she had heard though, she walked slowly and wobbly up to the platform, up the steps and onto the stool. She nervously sat with the hat falling over her eyes, though her lips were still visible, and Hermione was chewing them thoroughly. The hat was on her head for almost thirty seconds when it screamed,

"_RAVENCLAW_!" Harry's heart stopped, if Hermione was sorted into a different house, he could be left with Ron in Gryffindor! Hermione lifted the hat shakily off her head and walked to the Ravenclaw table, where people congratulated her, and slapped her on the back. Hermione didn't look too pleased. And so the sorting went on, and on and on. And then, when Harry looked up, he saw Neville on his way to the platform. Harry grinned encouragingly at him, and to his surprise, Neville gave a warm smile back. The hat took a long time to decide this time, before it finally sent Neville back to the Gryffindor table. Neville was beaming the whole way, and people gave him a thunderous applause.

The sorting continued, and Harry was dropping off at the Gryffindor table, his messy black hair skimming the top of his gold plate.

"Potter, Harry!" called McGonagall loudly. Harry jumped up, and fixed his olive green eyes on the stool. His legs felt like they were stuck, cemented down, but he lifted them up firmly, and started the walk towards the large platform. Everyone was staring at him, all eyes fixed firmly on him, most of the glaring, and Harry slowly came aware of the hissing and booing, some even coming form the Gryffindor table. He shook his head and continued to walk onwards, until, after what seemed an eternity, he sat down on the stool, and for the second time in six years, the black material of the sorting hat concealed his eyes. The first time round, the hat had taken ages over his decision, and Harry had argued to the hat that he didn't want to go to Slytherin, and so he went to Gryffindor. The fact that he could have been in the wrong house had haunted him for years. But this time, the hat took no time at all to tell Harry his fate, as soon as the hat was on his head…

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared. The whole hall stopped, and stared. Harry sat there, not daring to take off the hat. He could hear the Slytherins chanting and cheering for Harry, while the rest of the hall made no sound.

"Come on Harry, other people need to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said firmly, prising the hat off Harry's head. He could see Hermione's face from where she was sitting. She was shaking her head, mumbling to herself. He could see Ron as well; his hair was hard to miss. He looked confused, as always. He slowly walked to the Slytherin table and sat down with a thump next to Crabbe and Goyle. They grinned at each other.

_What was going on?_

Hello! Please review, I know I say that every time but it doesn't seem to be working! Lol


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! Sorry, I haven't updated in AGES! I would like to say that I am really grateful to Katzie (Karen) who reviews! Ok, now, without further ado, HERE is my chapter!_

Harry lay numbly in his new bed, hours since he had first laid down there. The dormitory felt cold, compared to his cosy old one. He tossed and turned the pillow too hot, the bedcovers too lumpy. He thought of Hermione and his eyes pricked sorely. Goyle was grunting in his sleep, the sound passing in through Harry's ears. Harry finally sat up, fuzzy outlines of objects entering his brain. He pulled off the covers and slipped silently out of the room. The dormitory was eerily quiet, apart from the occasional grunt from Goyle. Harry was half way down the stairs, when he heard a voice.

He stopped.

His own breathing sounded too loud, and blood was pounding in his ears. He walked down the rest of the stairs as slowly as possible, pausing to listen to the voice that was getting louder as he went down When he got to the bottom, he stopped silently, and almost swore with shock as he realised who the voice belonged to.

It was Dumbledore.

He peered round the wall, Dumbledore's silver hair unmistakeable. He tried to see the head in the fire, but Dumbledore's head was in the way. Harry breathed slowly. _This doesn't make sense, _he thought_, Why is Dumbledore here? In the Slytherin common room? _He let Dumbledore's voice carry over to him, as he listened in an awed voice.

"Mr Weasley has been seen off," he said, in his normal, whispered voice.

"Excellent," a powerful voice said calmly, "We may as well get rid off the wife as well, if she gets in the way."

"Are the plans complete then?" Dumbledore asked. Harry's heart was pounding so furiously, he was sure that Dumbledore could hear it.

"Of course! We need a few more people though, just a few,"

"But, who?" said Dumbledore quickly. He leant forward on the slippery green sofa.

"Mr Draco Malfoy will be one; he has a good knowledge beyond anything I could expect from a pure-blood his age. Not like that filthy little mudblood, Granger," he spat. Dumbledore slowly nodded his head.

"If all goes to plan, al the half bloods will be out of this school in a month," Dumbledore said. There was a laugh, a laugh that inflicted pain in his body.

"The other child I need is Potter, Harry Potter," he said. Harry sighed quietly; he knew that had been coming.

"I am dealing with him at the moment. His power is growing, and his knowledge is almost as big as his arrogance. He seems confused at the moment, but he is what we are looking for. He has the power to kill. He almost killed Malfoy! An illegal curse, he used. Knocked out Mr Malfoy for a good few days or so. Expected from him though, when he has such power running through his veins," Dumbledore admired. The other man muttered something, and Harry hid behind the wall, just as Dumbledore snapped his head round to face the wall.

"No one is there," he said.

"Good, a conversation like that would be worth a death if it got into the wrong hands. I shall take you through my plans, Albus. In a week's time, there will be the Christmas Ball, and a perfect time to start the D.E.R. Dumbledore, as soon as the feats ends, you will call up Potter and Malfoy, and pretend to be pleased with them. Then call up the filthiest mudblood's that contaminate your school, and in front of the whole school, you shall curse them. Make them suffer. I want the world to know that they are the filthiest creatures on the planet! You then take Potter and Malfoy to me, make sure they can't escape. Every time they fail to agree to our terms, curse them, pain will get the better of them," he laughed cruelly, sending shivers up Harry's spine. By this time, Harry had guessed it was Voldermort speaking.

"What will happen then?" urged Dumbledore.

"I would like to call it the D.E.R victory! By this time, we will rule by fear and pain, and the world shall quiver at my name! I shall rid the world of Mudblood's! And you, Albus, my loyal companion, shall rule with me. The two most powerful wizards in the world!" he laughed louder than before, and there was a sudden loud thud up from above Harry, from the Dormitory. Dumbledore disappeared in a twirl of his cloak, and in the split second that Harry saw the face of the man he had believed to be Voldermort, the world crashed before his eyes.

It wasn't Voldermort.

It was Sirius.

He was alive.

_I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but I wanted to end it as a dramatic thingy, so, I thought I might as well leave it as this. But, instead, my next chapter will be very long!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! OTHERWISE I AM UPDATING FOR NOTHING!_

_Hellyx x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! I really want some reviews here! Anyway, here is the next chapter to Possessed…._

Sirius simply stared at Harry, but his face did not disappear from the flames. He did not frown, he did not look angered, and he simply stared.

"I should have known," he said quietly, "Your Dad was always a nosy git as well." He suddenly beamed and held his arms out of the flames. Harry scowled, and he felt tears stinging in his eyes.

"I hate you!" he shouted, with burning loathing in his stomach, "I thought you were dead! And yet, here you are now, and you are plotting to kill my friends! You are plotting to curse me!" Sirius looked as though he had expected this. Sirius sighed, his hair not as tousled as it used to be, and his face plumper and more alive.

"Harry, I did almost die. I do not know how I survived, but someone helped me, Harry. Someone, who I never thought would…"

"Voldermort?" asked Harry suddenly, aware that his voice was extremely loud, but not bothering to lower it. Sirius smiled again.

"No, Harry! Not Voldermort! I suppose you probably won't believe me but I am against Voldermort," Harry snorted with disbelief.

"Yeah, and all Professor Trelawney's predictions are true!" Harry said sarcastically. Sirius chuckled with laughter.

"Harry, believe your Godfather!" he ordered. Harry stared incredulously.

"Believe you? After what I have just heard? Sirius, I used to worship the ground you walked on, but you've just talked about cursing me for God's sake!"

"Harry, you have to listen, and if you choose not to believe me after, that is your choice." Sirius said calmly. Harry hesitated, but then sat down where Dumbledore had done.

"OK, I am listening, but if I don't believe any of this, I am telling Dumble…" he stopped. He had always relied on Dumbledore to be there, but he suddenly remembered that Dumbledore wouldn't be there this time. Sirius was smiling sympathetically.

"OK, now. I guess you have noticed that Dumbledore has been acting strange?" started Sirius, Harry nodded, and was about to start ranting about Dumbledore's strange behaviour, but Sirius continued, "Well, the fact is Harry; this is through no fault of his own!"

"Well, why is he acting like this? And why are you pretending that you are not on Voldermort's side-

"Harry! I am trying to explain!" said Sirius firmly, the smile vanishing from his face. Harry glared, his arms folded across his chest. "Thank you! Now, Dumbledore is obviously not doing this in a true form, don't interrupt me!" he said to Harry, "Yes, he is not in his true form. I suppose you could say that he is being, well, possessed!" finished Sirius simply. Harry laughed.

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, how could he possibly be being possessed?" he grinned. Sirius, to Harry's bewilderment, was shaking his head sadly.

"He WAS the greatest wizard of all time! Dumbledore is old Harry, surely you can see that?" Sirius said softly, Harry looked down. "After the event at the Ministry last year, Dumbledore was weakened considerably by the events. They shook him up, and he was then at his most vulnerable."

"So…" said Harry, catching on to what Sirius was saying, "Someone knew that Dumbledore was weak, and they chose him to be attacked then, well, not attacked exactly…" he finished lamely.

"Exactly." Sirius said. Harry shook his head, suddenly frowning.

"But why should I believe you!" demanded Harry. Sirius smiled, and sighed.

"You probably won't want to, but I advise you to believe me. It is for your benefit. Anyway, as I was saying, Dumbledore was approached at a time when he was weak, and least likely to respond to any from of cursing or hexing. Therefore, the curse was powerful. Too powerful. He has become obsessed by the Dark Arts, and because of this the Order has decided to try and help-

"I didn't think the Order would still carry on, what with Arthur being killed and everything-

"Ah, Harry!" said Sirius, his face full of sudden sorrow, "The fact that Arthur is dead has only strengthened the Order. Nothing can defeat us. Since Dumbledore was such a key part of the Order, we feel that desperate times call for desperate measures. I am sure that this seems a little unorthodox to you at the moment, Harry, but it is simply the most effective way to get root information and get Dumbledore back at the same time!" finished Sirius. Harry took in all the information.

"I don't see why you have to pretend to be like this though," said Harry slowly.

"I was once feared Harry, so I could be feared again. I am guessing you heard the 'plans' of which I spoke with Professor Dumbledore?" he continued, he raked back his hair. Harry nodded.

"Including the ones where I was to be cursed and Hermione was also to be cursed in front of the whole school," Harry spat viciously. Sirius smiled weakly.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd like that part. We needed something that would perhaps draw Dumbledore and the Possessor closer towards us, power in numbers you see. That is why we need you on the Platform in the Hall, we need to knock the curse out of Dumbledore. But, as the curse is no doubt strong, we need several people to use the spell at once!" explained Sirius.

"So that will be Lupin, you, me and who else?" said Harry, counting along on his fingers as he went.

"Well, Hermione will be on the stage by that time, and we are hoping Professor McGonagall will help as well. You can never be more prepared."

"What about Tonks?" Harry asked. Sirius jumped as though the fire had suddenly pierced through his skin. Harry was surprised. "What's up?"

"Harry, don't you know?" he asked in an awed voice. Harry was confused, he got slightly annoyed.

"What don't I know?" he shouted.

"Harry, Tonks was arrested for plotting against the Ministry!" he said. Harry was numbed. Tonks had always been the bright haired, bushy tailed, humorous group member.

"She is in Azkaban?" he mumbled inquisitively. Sirius nodded.

"I don't know why they still bother with that place; the Dementor's have gone mad. Should set up a new prison. If I can escape, anyone can!" he muttered bitterly, he seemed to have forgotten Harry was there.

"Anyway," he set, drawing himself up, "I think that little army of people shall do for now!" said Sirius, a little less enthusiastically than before.

"Malfoy!" said Harry suddenly. Sirius looked panicked.

"Where?" he asked quickly. Harry shook his head.

"You said Malfoy was going to be on the platform," explained Harry. Sirius relaxed.

"Well Harry, Malfoy senior is a Death Eater. So we are trying to stop that running in the family."

"How are you going to manage that?" Harry asked sceptically. Sirius sighed again.

"Well, if pure encouragement to switch sides doesn't work, then I shall perform the Caltanean Charm. It will temporarily wash away all bad thoughts in his mind, and let our conversations get through more easily. We thought that the only way Malfoy is going to want to come onto the platform, is if we are planning to hurt a Muggle-born," said Sirius weakly. Harry was trying to take all of it in.

"Sirius, what I heard you saying…it really…y'know…shook me up," Harry said. Sirius looked heartened.

"I know Harry, and I am really sorry! But if we are ever to defeat Voldermort we need to have Dumbledore back. Now, what we need to do is-

There was a sudden loud creak and the door to the Slytherin Common Room burst open. Sirius looked momentarily stunned to silence, but he disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked over to the door, where he could see some white blonde hair shimmering in the reflected rays from the windows. Malfoy saw it was Harry straight away, and for the first time since Harry had known Malfoy, there was fear in his eyes. Harry went a fiery red and looked away. Malfoy seemed to be glued to the green carpet.

"Potter," he said. Harry was surprised to hear his voice was feeble and not as cold as it normally was.

"Malfoy," replied Harry, he turned his eyes back to Malfoy.

"You have some real cheek," Malfoy spat, hatred rising in his voice, "Waltzing in here like you own the place! Have you set up your new fan club yet? Or have you been too busy ruining my reputation?" Harry smirked.

"Be nice Malfoy, I wouldn't want to curse you again." Harry hadn't meant to say that, but the look on Malfoy's face was worth it. Malfoy glared after the panic on his face had gone.

"I'd like to see you try!" he threatened. Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Now wouldn't THAT be an interesting experiment!" he chortled. Malfoy looked as though he was going to punch Harry.

"Go on then Potter, although you couldn't even manage to kill me last time. Try the Cruciatus (sp?) curse and I doubt I will get so much as a nosebleed!" he mocked. Harry sat there.

"Not bad for my first time though was it? But I suppose you are the expert, you must have done it a thousand times before. Was it your Father who showed you how to do it properly, or was it Draco being a clever boy, and killing people by himself?" Harry said coolly. Malfoy scowled and drew out his wand. Harry jumped up and pulled out his own from his pyjama trousers. Malfoy stepped closer towards Harry, and Harry stepped closer towards Malfoy. Harry's wand was facing Malfoy's throat.

"You shouldn't have messed with me Potter," hissed Malfoy, "That was a big mistake."

"I thought that my big mistake was not doing the job properly," replied Harry. Malfoy stepped closer to Harry again, they were less than a foot away from each other.

"Maybe one day your brains will be bigger than your arrogance Potter. I doubt it though."

"So, you Mother Malfoy, I was meaning to ask her if she actually wanted to keep you, maybe it would get rid of that sorrowful sour face she always has. Is that because of you Malfoy? Or is it just her dirt of a husband?" smirked Harry. Malfoy suddenly raised his wand.

"_CRUC_-

"_Protego_!" said Harry lazily with a flick of his wand. Malfoy glared as Harry laughed.

"An illegal curse, that's quite big for you Malfoy," he mocked. Malfoy flicked his wand.

"_IMPEDIMENTIA_!" roared Malfoy. Harry felt a sharp pain sear through his chest as he was lifted off his feet. He crashed into the wall. Not letting this bother him, he immediately stood up again.

"Weak," he said, though his voice was shaking. Malfoy smirked.

"As if that didn't hurt! Let's try the Imperius curse!" Malfoy laughed. Harry snarled.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shouted. Malfoy's eyes widened as his arms smacked together, as did his legs. Harry smirked.

"See you in the morning Malfoy," he chuckled.

As he lay in his bed, he glanced at his watch. He gasped out loud, it was quarter to five in the morning, and he had only had two hours sleep. He stretched and got out of his new green curtained bed. He suddenly remembered Malfoy. He smirked to himself and went down the staircase. He saw Malfoy was just as he left him.

"Mornin'," he said calmly. He pointed his wand at Malfoy and performed the Counter Curse. Malfoy jumped up, and rubbed his neck. He pointed his wand at Harry.

"Never thought you'd be a person to back out of a Dual like that, Potter," he spat. Harry smirked.

"Come off it Malfoy, I need my sleep," he said. The light that poured through the open windows illuminated Malfoy's milky white face.

"You'll love the Hospital Wing then, plenty of rest in there."

"Yeah, you'll know all about that wouldn't you!" Harry said, with a fake smile on his face. Malfoy smiled back.

"Course I would, I was thinking about sharing that pleasure with you."

"Not if I can help it!" Harry spat, hatred suddenly in his voice.

"_CRUCIO!" _Malfoy roared. Harry dropped his wand, as unbearable pain shot through his body, passing through every vein, every bone, and every muscle.

"Does it hurt Potter?" Malfoy jeered, as Harry groaned in pain. He circled round Harry very slowly. "Think of this as a little payback, I don't let people laugh at me. I don't let people curse me. You see Harry, now we are in the same House, we have to learn a little ground rules!" He increased the power of the curse, and Harry writhed and yelled in agony. "You tried to kill me Potter! I must say that's rather _brave_ of you," Malfoy mocked, with emphasis on the brave, he made his curse more powerful. Harry yelled, tears of pain rolled down his cheeks. He heard a sudden crash, but in his pain, he couldn't look round.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Harry heard Hermione yell. The curse suddenly stopped, and he managed to look round at the scene. Hermione was pointing her wand at Malfoy's chest. Malfoy's wand was lying by his feet. He looked shocked.

"I should have known that some little Mudblood would come and save Potter," he spat maliciously. Hermione didn't flinch.

"Malfoy, your comments don't hurt me!" she said waspishly. Harry breathed heavily.

"'Mione," he mumbled. Hermione smiled and hurried over, she pointed her wand at Harry's glasses.

"_Reparo_," she whispered. Harry felt his glasses rest more comfortably on the bridge of his nose. Suddenly she jumped up and pointed her wand at Malfoy again; he was bending down to grab his wand.

"_Accio Malfoy's wand_!" she cried hastily, the wand flew towards Hermione, and she caught it triumphantly. Pointing her own at him, she smirked.

"Malfoy, one day you will get a life, but until that time, try not to make everyone else's a misery," she muttered. Malfoy snorted with laughter.

"I am so hurt by that Granger!" he mocked sarcastically. He suddenly lunged towards his wand, but Hermione reacted quickly.

"_Diffindo Venatraseum_!" she shouted. Malfoy stopped mid-lunge, and he glanced down in shock. His legs were shrinking and getting shorter. He opened his mouth to shout at Hermione in anger, but no sound came out. He toppled to the floor. Harry laughed weakly. Turning her wand onto Harry, Hermione whispered,

"_Extriemsae_." Harry instantly felt power return to him. He sat up and rubbed his head. He had a very bad headache.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. Hermione beamed, and blushed. Harry walked towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Hermione flung her arms round his neck and started crying.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked startled. Hermione started punching him feebly, in between gasps and tears. Harry pushed her away gently.

"Y-you! It was y-y-your first n-night here and you have b-been so ST-STUPID! If I wasn't h-head girl you could have b-been d-dead by now!" Hermione wailed. Harry almost laughed.

"I would have been fine Hermione! It wasn't like I needed you to come!" he said, smiling. Hermione didn't return his cheerfulness.

"You don't even care Harry! I need you to be strong and not mess around with stupid curses! I want to know that when I wake up there isn't a fifty/fifty chance that you will be alive!" she sobbed. Harry frowned.

"You're not my Mother Hermione! What, you want me to not defend myself?" Harry shouted. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I just d-don't want you to b-be silly for n-no reason!" Hermione said, as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Look Hermione, he drew out his wand first! Not me!" Harry shouted, Hermione flinched.

"But you preformed the first curse?" accused Hermione. Harry stopped.

"IT WAS SELF DEFENCE!" Harry roared. Hermione sobbed even louder, and wiped her eyes.

"Harry, d-don't do this to m-me!" she begged. Harry was bewildered.

"Do WHAT?" he demanded furiously. Hermione shook her head. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE HERMIONE! I MEAN, THANKS FOR SAVING MY LIFE, BUT CAN YOU SHOVE OFF NOW?" Harry yelled. Hermione squeaked, and ran out of the room.

He turned to Malfoy. He was obviously aware of the events that had just happened, but was not laughing or smiling. For reasons that Harry didn't know, Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy, and performed the Counter Curse. Malfoy watched as his legs grew back. He held out his hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Harry shook it.

_Hello again! That was chapter 9 of Possessed. Please, please, please, please review! Don't worry, this is still going to be a Harry/Hermione fic! And Harry isn't suddenly going to be an evil person or something, everything will work out. Well. Maybe. _


End file.
